Ninjas Vs Zombies
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Kushina returned from her army service and decides to make up for her failure as a mother but just when her son was starting to accept her, her husband died in a tragedy that threatened the whole humanity. A zombie fic with blood and gore. For mature audiences.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or any other characters mentioned in the story except the plot.**

 **A/N: This is a Zombie fic with Kushina and Naruto as main characters. I might make it a crossover with other animes like fairy tail, games like resident evil and other movies, games and animes.**

 **Warning: Grammar mistakes could be found.**

 **Anyway the story would focus on the Naruto part for a few chapters. This can also be considered as a test chapter because there are several things I wanted to add in this story but I didn't. So let's see if this chapter is successful or not.**

Kushina came out of the bathroom and was about to open his cupboard to wear cloths when she heard the door bell. She wore her robe and went to open the door.

It was a courier man. She took the package and after signing the paper closed the door and came back in. she put the box down and saw that her husband Minato had sent it. She smiled thinking about some gift from him for the marriage anniversary that day.

After opening the box, first thing she saw was a letter. She decided to read it before going through the contents. She sat down on the bed wondering what he had written and started to read the letter.

"Dear Kushina, before you start to read this letter, you need to be calm and collected and don't do anything until you are finished reading this letter.

If you are reading this letter then it means that I am no longer alive and before you start crying. You need to calm yourself and read this letter carefully"

Kushina put a hand on her mouth and a sob erupted from her throat. She sobbed loudly and felt like someone stabbed her through her heart. For a moment she felt like someone played a prank on her but she knew that handwriting very well. Calming herself down barely she started to read again.

"Kushina, recently our department had been working on a virus to cure incurable disease which also included some physical disabilities. We were successful in making the virus but when we tested it on rats we saw that our experiments failed. Rats turned into a live dead body. Their eye color changed, they shrank a bit and several other physical symptoms. The most prime symptom was that they became violent and started to strike the cages. Then we again used it on other rat and put it in a group of rats. After five minutes the symptoms started to appear and then he bit the nearby rat and then he bit other rats and in moments they were all same. What does it meant….surely you have watched zombie movies. That's what it was.

I stopped experimenting further and the reports were sent to the higher ups of the company and we appealed that we stop this nonsense at once. But those guys had invested too much in the success of these drugs and viruses.

I was immediately excluded from the research and they continued the research in secret. I knew something big was going to happen and I didn't want it to happen so I started working on an antivirus secretly in my lab and two days ago I succeeded in making an antivirus. I packed it in a box.

I knew what I was going to do would result in my death. I went into the research lab in the lunch when everyone was out and destroyed the research but the head of the department saw me and he pushed alarm button. He came to stop me and there was a brawl. Other doctors came in the lab after hearing the alarm and they all tried to stop me and in the fight the rat cages fall down and broke freeing the rats. They immediately started to run here and there.

Everyone stopped stopping me and looked around. They knew the rats were dangerous so they started to search for the rats and then all hell broke loose. Rats bit them and what happened to them was same as the rats. They turned into live dead bodies.

I immediately came out and locked the door. I couldn't go out. I have other doctors, interns and other employees who were working under me so I wrote this letter and will pack it with the box and will send it out with the other things.

Kushina, I am sorry, I couldn't celebrate our sixteenth anniversary with you. But don't worry you will not be alone. Naruto will be with you. Kushina I know you are trying to be a good mother to him but it's not working and you know it. Kushina, Naruto is not a kid anymore. He has grown up in a fine young man without the love of his mother and father. We were so busy in our jobs that we ignored him totally. I was with him sometimes but your military job didn't let you meet him more than once in a year, that's what made him like the person he is now.

And now too, after retiring from the military you work for them. Kushina, if you really want Naruto to forgive you and love you as a mother you need to think about him and give him more priority than your job. Kushina he had grown up without the love of a mother and he needs it and you know it. If you continue to give half your attention to your job then you will never be able to make up with Naruto. He needs your full attention.

I can't help you anymore then what I have done. The box contains two antiviruses with syringes. I want you to take one and give other to Naruto. I also have some papers in the box, keep them safe with you. Now that I have written everything I wanted to write, it's time to go and handle the problem because if it got out then you know what will happen. Take care of yourself and our son.

Love you, your Minato. "

Kushina gripped the paper hard and cried hard. She put both of her hand on her face and wailed. She didn't know what to do. When Minato was alive then she felt safe mentally and emotionally and now that he was gone she felt alone and just wanted to cry. She fell back on the bed and buried her face in the pillow and sobbed.

Kushina had met Minato in college, fell in love and married. Kushina wanted to go to military and Minato also was busy with his research so he didn't object. He even gave Kushina his permission to have a sexual relationship with another man but Kushina refused, she wasn't an Uzumaki just for name only.

A few days later Kushina returned when she found out she was pregnant and nine months later Naruto arrived. She loved him of course without any limits and Minato too but he was busy in his research.

After one year when Kushina's body recovered she decided to go to military again. Though Minato wanted her to stay and take care of her son but he also understood her reasoning that she was still a young woman and after a few years she will cross the age.

So again Minato agreed. They hired a nanny for little Naruto. Kushina called daily when she could but she was always busy so it was hard to call. Kushina visited once a year for two or three days. Though she was always worried sick about her son because he was just a year old when she left him and it made her feel like shit. There was times when she just wanted to leave everything and come to her son but she couldn't do that.

So days passed like that and Kushina was shocked when an eight year old Naruto refused to talk to her on the phone. The nanny said he refused without a reason.

It happened again and then Kushina understood what the problem was when Naruto screamed in the phone, "No, you are not my mother. You are never here. All my friends' parents are with them in school when they are called except me. They even make fun of me. If you are not with me then you are not my mother" and he threw the phone to the wall shattering it.

After that day Kushina was afraid to talk to Naruto. Of course she was horrified when Naruto said she was not his mother and felt overload with guilt because he was right to some extent…she was not there for him. But still she called but after that time Naruto just answered in yes and no or in one or two word. Kushina used to cry in the nights but thinking that he was alright she was able to sleep.

Kushina knew what was happening but after investing so much in her career she couldn't just leave it and return. So it took her five more years to come back. She barely talked to Naruto in these five years. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk about. It was Naruto who refused to talk to her and when she returned home. He avoided her as much as he could.

He was thirteen now and didn't need a mother, she knew it but on second note, when does a child stops needing his mother, never. She just had to make it right and she tried her hard but the result was same. He never talked to her more than two or three words and that too very curtly and coldly. After a few days Kushina started to work for military again but this time it was just an office job which she could do from home daily but still she was often late in the evening. She even heard Naruto commenting on her trying to be a mother, "You are not cut out to be a mother. You should quit it" he said harshly not caring what she felt.

Kushina cried that whole night, her sobs came from her soul. She didn't know what to do. She even talked to Minato who promised to talk to their son.

After talking to Minato, Naruto was at least civil with her. He started to talk a bit more but only when it was extremely necessary. He didn't share anything with her about school or his personal life and Kushina didn't know about his life at all which made it all worse. Though she was trying her best to make up with her son but it seemed like Naruto didn't want to make up with her.

Still Kushina didn't give up, she continued to try. She organized his birthday parties, functions, events and gifts but he didn't take interest in anything. He would be there till he was needed and then he would go in his room. He didn't show any interest in his birthday gifts.

Kushina would often cry in the nights and sometimes she wouldn't even sleep.

Naruto used to take martial arts classes so when he practiced at home Kushina watched and whenever he did something wrong or sloppy she would correct it even if he didn't like taking advice from her. She stood there when he would practice and intentionally give pointers to him and even showed him.

It was recently when Naruto was training vigorously and Kushina watched him wondering what happened to him to be in so much anger. She knew if she asked directly she wouldn't get any answer except some grunts.

So she observed for five more minutes and smiled and walked up to him and stood in front of him corrected his move which he was working on for one hour. Kushina told him the way he was doing it was wrong. He was straining his body unnecessarily. She even told him that someone could take advantage of the openings he had in that move and hearing it his eyes widened and Kushina immediately understood what happened.

Someone had kicked his ass. And he was angry.

Kushina wanted to go and hug him and tell him it was okay. She wanted to tell him that success comes from failures but she stopped saying more than it was needed but as time passed they developed a kind of student teacher relationship. That was the only time Naruto ever interacted on his own volition and Kushina was happy in whatever times she could have of her son but that doesn't mean she stopped the other efforts. On contrary she doubled them and they started to show its colors.

After a few months they at least talked. Naruto didn't want to tell her anything personal and though she wanted to know she didn't push.

So now they had a relationship which was not of a mother and son but that of convenience. Though Kushina was there because she loved her son and was waiting for the day he would open up to her and call her mom with affection which till now was not present in the word 'mom'.

But she hadn't given up and working hard on it. She even stopped doing a full time job and started to do a part time job. She didn't want to miss any time with Naruto that he could give her and he seemed appreciative of her of stopping a full time job.

So after going through years and months of agony and hell, her efforts showed results and Naruto started to tell her about school. Not much but a few things and Kushina listened them with full attention.

Kushina could tell he was on the way of accepting her as his mother after three years and when he was sixteen and she was happy about that and when she thought everything was going smoothly this courier arrived giving her the information that her husband died and his companions have unleashed a deadly virus who was turning humans into Zombies.

She looked at the ceiling as she wiped her eyes. She was sprawled naked on the bed as she sniffed,

She sighed, her husband had died and there was only one person she loved as much as her husband and there was no way she was going to lose him now after all her efforts. She decided to act at that moment. First she had to inform the authorities to not open any doors of the medical company building her husband worked and tell them what the hell was going on there.

She stood up and called the police and told them about the situation but her eyes widened when she heard the answer…They had already opened the doors.

She gripped the phone tightly and cursed, "SHIT" she screamed and turned the TV on and her eyes widened when she saw several Zombies on the road and then the channel was blank means the reporters were bitten.

Kushina immediately looked at the clock. It was 12 pm and Naruto would be at home at 5. She pulled on a Black T-Shirt and a pant and immediately went out and saw Yugao who lived in an apartment under Kushina's apartment.

"Where are you going Yugao" Kushina asked as she walked to her.

"I was going to market to buy some grocery. Why, what happened" she asked as she looked at a tensed Kushina.

Kushina put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes and told her everything that had happened. Yugao's eyes widened in shock and horror but she composed herself immediately.

"Yugao, inform all your friends and relatives to find a secure place and tell them to not come out of their houses and close all the windows and doors and if they can come here as fast as they can then call them here" Kushina said making Yugao raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Why here" she asked and Kushina looked down at her, "Because I will make this building a strong hold, a safe place" she said and Yugao nodded and immediately went out to buy grocery while messaging and calling her friends and relatives.

Kushina came out of the building and found Anko standing there. She called her as she walked up to her, "Anko what are you doing here" Kushina asked.

"I was just going on a stroll" she said and then Kushina told her the situation.

Anko chuckled, "Finally god got angry with the humans. Anyways I don't have any friends except a few whom you and Yugao know already" Kushina nodded, "Okay then come with me" she said as she went into the parking followed by Anko.

Kushina got into the car with Anko, "Where are we going Kushina-san" Anko asked as she looked at Kushina.

"To take Naruto, I will need your help to alarm whole school" Kushina said and Anko nodded.

As Kushina drove she could see that the traffic was getting slow means in a few hours it would be blocked completely. The infection was spreading with a great speed. Kushina calculated the time and cursed when she find that the infection would reach to the building area till she comes back with her son.

"Anko, call Kurenai and tell her the situation and tell her to gather peoples and start to secure all the gates of the building and fences and sent peoples to check the parking if everything is okay there. And also tell her to not let anyone inside without checking if they are bitten or not" Kushina said and Anko did immediately.

After half an hour Kushina was in front of Naruto's school. After completing visiting formality with the guard they went inside. They made their way towards principal. Kushina needed to make the principal aware. Kushina went into the principal room and sat down into the seat. She didn't even knock.

"Good afternoon mam" she said and before the principal could say anything about her rude behavior Kushina started to rant about the situation and in five minutes she was done.

Principal looked at Kushina for a second and sighed, "Ms. Kushina we already knows about the situation. Authorities had already informed us about the outbreak. We have even informed the children and parents of the children to come and take them with them. Several parents are coming and several are unable to come. So we have decided to make a secure place in the school and ensure the safety of the students whose parents can't come immediately" Principal finished.

Kushina was appalled hearing that the work was more important to the parents than their babies. Though she had no place for criticizing the parents when she had been away Naruto's whole life but she was sure that if something like this would have happened when she was on duty, she would have either left the job immediately and come to her son or would have immediately made arrangements for the safety of her son. And finally she could say that her son was more important to her than her job.

She nodded to the Principal, "and what about your own family" Kushina asked making principal look down. She looked up with almost tears in her eyes, "I-I have responsibilities Ms. Kushina. I can't just leave these children here" she said as a tear fell down from her eyes.

Kushina sighed, "Mam, I can understand your responsibilities, trust me I can but you also have responsibilities towards your family and I am sure your family would want to spend this time of tragedy with you. So do something about these children and go to your families and also sent the teachers to their home if they have families and if they can't go then have them bring their families here. You can do this too" Kushina said and left with Anko.

As she walked in the corridors Kushina could see parents coming and leaving with the children. She was happy that at least they would be together in their end time.

She reached to Naruto's classroom and entered inside. She looked around and could see the fear on everyone's face. There was no teacher in the class. How she wished she could do something for those children. Her eyes fell on her son and she smiled but he didn't.

"Naruto, come, we are leaving" she said and he nodded and stood up as he looked around other students. The girls were crying and the boys were all afraid. Naruto felt like he was abandoning his classmates.

He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder and walked towards his mother. He stood there in front of her and then turned to look at the students. His jaw clenched as he looked at his classmates and as he heard his mother saying they are leaving.

He sighed and looked up at his mother, "I didn't expect you to come" he said and immediately saw the hurt in his mother's eyes. Kushina didn't know how to answer that comment. She clenched her teeth and tried not to cry at the moment.

Naruto sighed, "I am sorry but I can't come with you" he said and Kushina's eyes widened, "W-What" she stuttered in surprise.

"Naruto looked at her, in the eyes, "I can't abandon them" he said and Kushina knew what he meant. He was telling her that he was not like her who abandoned her own son.

Kushina immediately came out of the room as tears started to fall from her eyes. She sobbed as she grabbed the fence in front of the door of the class.

She calmed herself down and sighed and wiped her tears and entered in the class room again and located Naruto in the middle of the students.

"Naruto their parents are coming to take them with them" Kushina said and Naruto shook his head sadly. He was surprised that she came back.

"No mom, the parents of these children are not coming" he said and Kushina's eyes widened as she looked at the children abandoned by their parents. Kushina's heart went out for them and now she felt proud of her son. She smiled and looked around the class. There were ten students including Naruto. There were five girls and five boys.

Kushina looked at students, "Your parents are not coming" she said and everyone looked down. They were so afraid that the voice just couldn't come out.

Kushina gritted her teeth and then sighed, "Okay, everyone, follow me. You are all coming with me" she said and everyone's eyes widened in shock and then they started to cry.

Naruto looked at his mother and for the moment he was stunned. He wondered if he even knew his mother. He was treating her like shit on the basis of her abandonment of him and that's all there was. Naruto looked down.

"Okay follow me guys" Kushina said and everyone grabbed their bags as they started to follow Kushina and Anko.

Kushina looked into the classroom and they were empty. She made her way to the parking where school buses were parked. Kushina looked around and found that almost whole school was empty. She didn't know where all the students went whose parents were not coming.

They reached the parking and saw a school bus leaving. Kushina immediately came in front of the bus and motioned Anko to help the students get in the bus. She walked to the driver side and looked up to the driver who was a student, "Where are you taking this bus" she asked and he fell silent but then answered, "Anywhere but here. We just wanted to leave this school" he said and Kushina nodded, "Okay, I know a place where all of you would be safe for time being. Are you interested" she asked and he immediately nodded.

Kushina smiled, "Alright then leave driver seat" she said and he did.

Kushina entered in the bus and saw that all the students she brought with her were sitting on the floor of the bus. Then she looked at other students who were mostly boys and a few girls but from their faces and personality Kushina could tell about their arrogant and asshole attitude.

"Okay, this is my first and last warning to the students who are being a stuck up ass. I want all of you to cooperated with me and us in this time of tragedy and if any of you resists or try to be a smartass I will throw their asses out of this bus" she said and could immediately heard snickers.

Four boys stood up and Kushina could see their physic. They were all taller than Naruto and healthier than most of the students. They had a maniacal grin on their faces.

Anko got into the driver seat and started to drive.

"You will throw us out heh…I Really would like to get thrown into your bed by your sweet and soft hand" One of the four boy said and Kushina sighed. She walked up to him and looked him down. He was taller but not taller than Kushina.

Kushina looked down and slapped him hard. He immediately fell down and fell unconscious.

Kushina then turned to other students, "Anything else you want to say" she said in an strict tone as she looked at other three boys who immediately but grudgingly sat down.

Kushina walked up to the driver seat and stood there keeping an eye on everyone and fortunately there were no other incidents.

Kushina looked out of the window and her eyes widened. It was complete destruction of property. Cars were burning and peoples were screaming and running here and there. Kushina was now sure there would be a traffic jam. Kushina immediately pulled out her phone and found a different route for them and told it to Anko who nodded and drove according to the new route.

Kushina also sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt someone nudging her elbow and found her son sitting beside her looking down, "W-What" she stuttered again with a nervousness. She now felt fear in talking to him wondering what kind of answer he would give her.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at his mother, "I am sorry for my earlier remark" he said and Kushina's eyes widened but she smiled sadly next moment, "It's okay. I should have been prepared for remarks like that. I forgot you hate me but anyway it's okay" she said and smiled a bright smile and only she knew and may be Naruto that how much she was crying inside.

Suddenly Anko pressed the break, "We are here. I have called kurenai to open the door" she said and Kushina nodded and stood up.

A few seconds later the door opened and Anko drove the bus inside and stopped the engine and came out. Kurenai and Yugao joined her a minute later.

Kushina came out and met the three women and nodded, "Kurenai, Yugao, did you do what I asked you to" she asked and both woman nodded, "Yes, we have secured all the gates and fences with electric wires and we have also checked the parking" Kurenai informed and Kushina nodded.

Kushina then ordered everyone to follow her and told the three women to make every resident of the building into the conference hall immediately. They all nodded as Kushina went to conference hall. It was on the ground floor and was big enough for everyone present in the building.

Kushina entered in the conference hall and went to the place of the speaker and sat down in the chair as she looked at the students, ten were Naruto's friends and others were the students they found in the bus.

"Naruto, give me a notebook and a pen" Kushina said and wondering what she wanted to do with the pen and notebook he handed her the items. They waited for the building residents to come.

After one minute people started to come and in a couple of minutes the whole hall was filled and Kushina ordered them to sit where they were standing as the three women came and stood beside Kushina.

Kushina stood up when everyone sat down, "Guys, Do you know what is going on outside" Kushina asked and she could here most of the people saying yes.

She nodded, "Okay, I will tell you again what is happening outside" she said and told them what was happening. Now everyone knew what was happening outside.

"So anyone from you wants to lead or would you accept me as your leader" Kushina asked and waited.

One of the residents stood up, "We are fine with you" he said and Kushina nodded when most of the people nodded. They knew they she had worked in the military so she was the most suitable candidate for the leadership.

"Okay then, I want the electricity manager and water manager to come out" she said and two men stood up and introduced themselves.

Kushina looked at the electric manager, "Collect your man and secure the whole building's electricity" she said and he nodded and she ordered the same order for the water manager, to secure the water for the building.

When both the men went to do their job Kushina spoke again, "Now third necessary item is food so I want a few peoples to secure buildings storage house" she said and ten men stood up and nodding to Kushina went to the job.

Kushina spoke again, "Now medicines….I will go and take them myself. I want all of you to stay alert and don't open the door for anyone before checking if they are human….You all must have seen the zombie movies so you all know how to kill them and survive…that's all….You all can go to your apartments now" Kushina said and everyone shuffled out in two minutes.

Kushina sighed and looked at the students. They were only peoples who didn't have anywhere to go. Kushina sighed, "Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, can any of you share other's room" Kushina asked and everyone thought and Anko spoke, "I can after retrieving a few important things. We all have shared a room in the past so it won't be a problem I think" Anko said and Kurenai and Yugao chuckled and agreed with her.

"But what about your boyfriends" Kushina asked the two and they sighed, "Well, they both are stuck in the company building. We have called them and told them to stay safe" Kurenai said and Kushina nodded and looked at Anko, "Okay, you took the kids of the bus and show them your room and come back after giving them instructions" Anko said and went with the kids leaving Naruto's friends.

Kushina looked at Naruto's friends and saw them talking on the phone, "What's up kids, who are you talking too"

"It's our parents and they are coming here to take us" a blond haired girl replied with a happy smile on her face.

"Well that's good for you Ino" Naruto said and Ino just clutched the phone to her chest.

Other children's parents were also coming and through Naruto Kushina came to know their name as Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, another girl Sakaki, Chouzi, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Kushina had heard about some of their parents and they were all big businessmen. Well anyway they would be safe with their parents and if they would want to stay here they can, she thought. Whatever, the decision would be of their parents.

She walked to the main gate and looked out through the bars. There was nothing except a few destroyed cars. Other boys and girls came out and stood beside Kushina.

After ten minutes later a two black Mercedes stopped in front of the door and two pair of parents came out of the cars and Ino and Sakura immediately shrieked in excitement as they ran towards the gate. Kushina nodded to the guard to open the gate and let the children go.

They closed the door after the cars were gone and soon other parents came and went except Kiba's. He was only one left who had a sad face.

"Are your parents not coming Kiba" Naruto asked and Kiba just nodded, "I talked to my mother and she said she was halfway. She must have been here by now" he said and Kushina looked at him grimly and then to Naruto.

Kushina sighed and looked at the door expectantly but she knew somewhat that she was not coming anymore. Suddenly Kiba's phone buzzed and he immediately put it to his ear, "Mom, where are you" he almost screamed in to the phone with a trembling voice and his eyes widened by whatever he heard, "A-Are you bitten" he asked and then hearing the answer sighed in relief. He then handed the phone to Kushina indicating that his mother wanted to talk to her.

Kushina put the phone to her ear, "Yes" she said and her eyes widened, "Okay, come fast" she said and cut the phone.

Kushina looked at the guard and nodded to open the door. Kushina walked out and looked to her left, straight and then right. She stared for a second and then her eyes got big when she saw a woman running towards her and a horde of zombies was chasing behind her.

She narrowed her eyes, the woman was tired and the zombies were about to catch up to her. Kushina looked at the guard, "Close the door fast as soon as I come inside" She said and the guard nodded.

Kushina pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the woman and immediately shot the first zombie that was about to catch her hair, then another which was about to grab her arm, then another and another.

"Come on" Kushina said as she gritted her teeth and shot the zombies around the woman. She was getting closer but she was now running haggard but Kushina continued shooting. When the woman was about one fifty meters away, her eyes widened when Kushina heard the noise from her right, "Shit" she cursed. She was already shooting with both of her hands. She continued to shot towards the woman and smiled when Naruto came running to her. He pulled her t-shirt up from her stomach and pulled out her gun from her pants and started shooting to the other side. His aim was off but he still did a good job.

After five minutes later Naruto and Kushina started to move back while shooting as the woman was just about fifty meters away.

Kushina nodded to Naruto to stop shooting and get inside the door. The woman came jumping and passed them and went inside as Naruto and Kushina retreated inside while continuing firing.

Firing stopped when the door closed and Naruto and Kushina found the woman on her knees panting hard and Kiba rubbing her back.

The woman calmed down after five minutes and flopped down in a chair tiredly as Kiba hugged her tightly while crying.

The woman sighed as she patted Kiba's back. He was scared as hell and she knew it. She also hugged him tighter to show that everything was alright. When they separated she looked at Kushina, "Thanks for saving me and my son. I am Tsume Inuzuka" she said and Kushina nodded, "I am Kushina Uzumaki" she said and nodded again, "We should go inside and then talk" she said as she looked at the door and the zombies trying to come inside.

They all turned to walk inside but before they could move Naruto's phone buzzed and it was Sakaki. He immediately received the phone and put it over his ear but before he could say anything he heard Sakaki's scream, "Sakaki, Sakaki what happened" Naruto shouted in the phone, "Are you okay, Are you okay. Hey Sakaki…" he shouted but only heard crying.

"N-Naruto-kun…..please save…me please" she said and Naruto screamed again, "What are you talking about Sakaki. Where are your parents? What happened" he asked in a loud and panicked voice as his hands started to tremble in fear. Hearing him Kushina stopped and came to his side.

Naruto heard some gasping and crying from other side of the phone, "Sakaki, what the hell is going on. Where the hell you are and what the hell is going on t-there" he screamed in the phone as his eyes got wet and his voice trembled.

"Naruto, what happened" Kushina asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun…aahhh…" Sakaki screamed in the phone making Naruto panic as the tears started to flow from his eyes and Kushina wondered what the hell was going on. She slipped her finger between Naruto's ear and the phone screen and touched the loud speaker icon. The phone was on speaker now.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun….we-we got in an acci-accident a-and mom and dad are d-d-dead and our car is surrounded b-by these things" she whimpered and started to cry.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear for her and then he gritted his teeth, "Sakaki, tell me where are you. I am coming for you, baby. Just-just tell me where you are" Naruto asked barely holding himself together. He was ready to go immediately to rescue her even if it killed him. He hadn't told his mother about her. She was a girl with long red hair and a beautiful face. He didn't even tell her earlier when she was with them. He regretted to let her go. He should have stopped her or at least would have told his mother.

Kushina looked at him with her full attention as she heard the conversation. Naruto called her baby which meant something in her dictionary because you don't call someone baby if you don't have deep feeling for them. It was a word of endearment. And from his tone she could guess and didn't need second thoughts. Her son loved that girl. She sighed as she caressed her face in mild frustration, 'Naruto, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me' she said inwardly as she swallowed the spit in her mouth.

She put her phone to her ear, "Yugao come down with your laptop, immediately" she said in the phone and disconnected the line and looked at her son as he cried.

"Naruto-kun, I am at cross section of the ce- aaaaa…ughn…" she stopped as she screamed making Naruto scream as well in the phone, "Sakaki-Sakaki are you all right. What happened" he screamed as he gripped the phone tightly.

There was silent for a while from other side as Naruto continued to call her name. One minute passed and then Sakaki spoke, "N-Naruto –kun….I am bitten" she said and Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "No No No….this can't be happening" he said desperately crying as he gripped the phone tighter and his body shudder at the horrible thought of his Sakaki being bitten and turning in a mindless human.

Sakaki closed her eyes and took deep breaths and then sighed. Now she knew it was impossible to save her, "Naruto-kun…it's okay. Even if you are not here with me, you are with me. Just hearing you telling me that you are coming to save me is enough to die calmly" she said and Naruto fell down to his knees as the phone slipped from his hands on to the ground.

Kushina immediately moved to him and wrapped her arms around him as he cried, "S-Sakaki…please…" he said between sobs.

"Hey Naruto it's alright" she said as she smiled sadly, "Even if our time was short I was really happy to know that you loved me and the day you confessed to me it was the best day of my life. I love you more than anything and anyone in this world. You know my parents were always out but you were always with me. I know you better than I know my own parents. I had no hope of them coming to take me but I was really happy when they came for me…..You know I should have stopped there with you but well….it seems my time had already come….ahhghn…I-I don't have m-much time baby but remember I will always love you and…grr…w….wou..ld..ugh..haveeeeee…" and the line went silent except some growling, heavy breathing, weird and slurping sounds.

Kushina tightened her arms around her son as he cried harder. She couldn't stop her own tears. She could understand the pain he was in but his pain was double than hers'. She lost her husband and he lost his love as well as his father.

Naruto cried for a while and then went limp in her arms and one moment later Kushina saw Yugao, Kurenai and Anko came running to her but Kushina shook her head before they could say anything. It was late now. She wanted to trace Sakaki's location by Yugao's laptop but…

Kushina lifted Naruto in her arms and turned to Yugao, "I am going to my apartment. Don't disturb me until it's necessary and show Tsume-san a room" she said and they nodded.

Kushina got in the elevator and reached her floor and entered in the apartment. She laid her son on her bed and laid down beside her after discarding her jacket and pants and stayed in T-shirt and sports panties. She pulled her son closer to her and sighed. It was a cataclysm and she didn't know whom she would lose next. It was all on the luck but she would do anything in her power to protect her son.

 **A/N: Well that's it. Sakaki was a character taken from Shokugeki no Souma.**

 **This is the fic I had talked about in the past in one of my fics. So here is the first chapter of Ninjas Vs Zombies. The ninja part wouldn't come soon, it will take time.**

 **And most important, people will die in the fic.**

 **So as I have said that this is a test chapter to know your views and I hope I would get enough positive reviews to make me write more for this story.**


End file.
